Hollow-Ichigo
Hollow-Ichigo (虚 (ホロウ) 一護, Horō Ichigo) oder besser betitelt als Der Hollow in Ichigos Bewusstsein tauchte das erste mal auf, als Ichigo Kurosaki erneut Shinigamikräfte erlangte. Hollow Ichigo ist in fast jeder Saga ein Gegenspieler Ichigos und besonders in der Arrancar Saga wichtig, da es schien, als würde Ichigo die Kontrolle über sich verlieren, und sein Hollow-Ich die Oberhand gewinnen. Allerdings verschwand er, nachdem Ichigo ihn in seiner Inneren Welt besiegte. Hollow-Ichigo sagte, dass er wiederkommen werde, wenn Ichigo seine Kräfte benutzt und kontrolliert, wodurch die Annahme entsteht, dass Ichigo seine Hollowkräfte noch nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle hat und eventuell zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt, wenn Ichigo dem Tod nahe ist, zurückkehren könnte. Jedoch wurde auch erwähnt, dass Hollow-Ichigo nach seiner Niederlage längere Zeit nicht in Ichigos Bewusstsein eindringen konnte und ihn - daraus folgend - auch nicht beschützen kann, wenn er kurz davor steht, besiegt zu werden. Nachdem Ichigos Zanpakutō neu geschmiedet wurde, stellt sich herraus das Hollow-Ichigo in wirklichkeit Zangetsu ist. In einem Filler taucht er nach langer Zeit wieder auf, nachdem Muramasa Zangetsu von Ichigo getrennt hat und verwandelt sich in seine vollständige Hollowform, dieser wird jedoch von Ichigo erfolgreich wieder zurückgedrängt. Er kann über Ichigos oder Kurumis Körper übernehmen Erscheinung in Ichigos Bewusstsein thumb|left|Ichigos böser Zwilling Seine gesamte Erscheinung ist praktisch das Gegenteil von Ichigos, besonders seine Kleidung. Während Ichigo die schwarze Standard-Shinigamiuniform trägt, trägt der Hollow eine weiße Uniform mit schwarzem Gürtel, zudem sind seine Haut und seine Haare komplett weiß und seine Augen, im Gegensatz zu menschlichen schwarz mit gelben Iriden. Seine fast vollkommen weiße Erscheinung, führt zu dem fangegebenen Namen Shirosaki (ein Wortspiel, denn shiro bedeutet weiß und kuro, aus Kurosaki, bedeutet schwarz). Hollow-Ichigo hat ebenfalls eine eigene Version von Zangetsu, welches auch im farblichen Kontrast zu Ichigos Zanpakuto steht. Im seinem ersten Auftritt im Anime waren seine Zähne schwarz, dannach allerdings nicht mehr. Während des Kampfes gegen Koga sind in der Originalversion des Animes ein paar Fehler bei seinen Augen unterlaufen. Die wurden in der englischsprachigen Version wieder korrigiert. Als Ichigo im Bankaistatus in seine innere Welt auftaucht, zeigt sich Hollow-Ichigo in der fast gleichen Form, mit der er Ulquiorra Cifer besiegte. Äußerliche Erscheinung thumb|right|200px|Ichigo als Hollow Hollow-Ichigo kann auch die Kontrolle über Ichigos Körper übernehmen, wenn Ichigo in einem Kampf das Bewusstsein verliert. Sobald er dies tut, bildet sich auf Ichigos Gesicht seine Hollowmaske und seine Augen färben sich schwarz. Seine Erscheinung in vollkommener Hollowform ist die eines menschenähnlichem Monsters mit einem sehr muskulösem Körper, einer Maske mit vier roten Streifen auf der linken Seite, einigen von Ichigos Haaren und einem langen Schwanz mit roter Spitze. Anzumerken ist, dass die Maske nicht komplett ist; an der oberen rechten Seite der Stirn ist eine Lücke. Seine linke Hand ist eine Klaue mit der er Cero auf seinen Gegner abfeuern kann, er regeneriert sich mit extrem hoher Geschwindigkeit und hat scheinbar die Fähigkeit, sich zusätzliche Gliedmaßen wachsen zu lassen. Auf seinen Schultern hat er Stachel, die wahrscheinlich dazu benutzt werden können, Gegner aufzuspießen. Die Farbe seines Cero ist rot. Außerdem ist, im Gegensatz zu anderen Hollow, sein gesamter Körper von dem gleichen Material überzogen, aus der die Hollowmasken bestehen. Laut den Visored wäre es der Untergang der Welt, wenn Ichigo sich in einen vollständigen Hollow verwandeln würde und Kurumi kann sich auch in ein Hollow verwandeln. Im Kampf gegen Ulquiorra erscheint der Hollow in einem vollkommen neuen Aussehen. Dabei ändert sich die Form der Maske; sie besitzt nun zwei lange Stoßhörner und die roten Streifen auf der linken Seite der Maske verschwinden. Die Maske überzieht dieses mal nicht den gesamten Körper, sondern nur den Schädel und Bereiche des Halses. Dafür färbt sich die gesamte Haut weiß. thumb|left|Die Maske der 2. HollowformAuf seiner Brust befindet sich ein Loch das darauf schließen lässt, dass er in seiner Hollowform ist. Von dem Loch gehen vier(wahrscheinlich Rote) Streifen aus. Zwei davon laufen über seine Augen, die beiden anderen zu seinem Rücken. Anstatt der Stacheln bei seiner ersten Form, hat er nun am Brustbein fellähnliche Haarfortsätze sowie an seinen Hangelenken und Knöcheln. Er ist im Gegensatz zu seiner ersten Form weniger muskulös und seine langen Haare sind nicht mehr stachelig, sondern glatt. Sein Cero bildet er nun zwischen beiden Hörnern. Die Form seines Körpers, die sehr der eines Menschen gleicht (von Größe und Muskulatur) und nicht der eines normalen Hollow, erinnert hier sehr an die eines Vasto Lordes. Dieser Eindruck wird durch dessen enorme Stärke nur noch verstärkt, da er zum Beispiel Ulquiorras Lanza del Relampago mit bloßer Hand stoppt. In Kapitel 410 erscheint Hollow-Ichigo in dieser Form in Ichigos Bewusstsein. Es sind jedoch die Farben auf der Maske umgekehrt. Es ist dazu anzumerken, dass es sich um den ersten Auftritt von Hollow-Ichigo in Ichigos Bewusstsein handelt, bei dem er die Hollowmaske trägt. Persönlichkeit Die hervorhebendste Eigenschaft Hollow-Ichigos sind sein wahnsinniges Lachen und sein irres Grinsen. Er ist brutal und sadistisch und es scheint, als existiere er nur, um Ichigos Körper zu übernehmen und jede Person, die in sein Sichtfeld tritt, zu töten. Hollow-Ichigo verspottet Ichigo damit, dass dieser schwach sei und jener nicht würdig sei, ihm gegenüberzutreten. Hollow-Ichigo kämpft wie ein Berserker mit unglaublicher Stärke und Geschwindigkeit, die selbst Ichigos ungewöhnlich hohes Level in den Schatten stellt. Er kann selbst schwerste Verletzungen ignorieren und überwältigt seine Gegner mit roher Kraft und Gewalt, und trotz seiner Abneigung gegenüber Ichigo beschützt er dessen Körper vor tödlichen Verletzungen, denn wenn Ichigo stirbt, würde er auch sterben und er sagt in dem Zanpakuto - Filler das es nichts bringen würde seinen Herren krepieren zu lassen. Der Charakter des eigentlichen Hollows unterscheidet sich aber vom Geist. Denn seit der Arrancar Saga ist er viel monströser, aggressiver und vorallem animalischer geworden, wenn er dabei ist, Ichigos Körper zu übernehmen und gibt nur Geräusche von sich. Die irre, sadistische Art ist zwar verschwunden, aber es zeigt sich die Bestie ohne jede Vernunft, die seine Gegner mit roher Gewalt auslöschen will. Er scheint trotz allem Weise zu sein, da er Ichigo oft ein paar Lektionen erteilt und seine Stärke auch gut einschätzen kann, jedoch nicht seine Willensstärke. Er behauptet außerdem noch, er sei sein wahrer Instinkt. Handlung 1. Saga: Ersatzshinigami thumb|left|left|Hollow-Ichigo wird geborenright|thumb|Ichigo ist nicht zum Hollow geworden In dieser Saga taucht er nicht direkt auf, allerdings wird er hier geboren. Nachdem Ichigo seine geliehenen Shinigamikräfte von Rukia Kuchiki verloren hat, versucht er durch Kisuke Urahara seine eigenen zu bekommen. Dabei ist Ichigo fast hollowfiziert worden. Denn als Plus muss Ichigo durch Bakudo #99 gefesselt sich innerhalb von drei Tagen aus einer Grube entkommen bevor seine Kette des Schicksals sich vollständig zersetzt und er dann zum Hollow wird. Nachdem die Zeit fast abgelaufen ist und er immer noch in der Grube sitzt, wird Ichigo hollowfiziert. Noch bevor er vollständig zum Hollow wird, kann ihn Zangetsu noch kontaktieren und Ichigo erkennt, dass er sein Zanpakuto ist. Ichigo erhält doch noch seine Shinigamikräfte wieder, als er sich an ein Gespräch mit Uryuu Ishida erinnert. Ichigo kommt als Shinigami mit einer Hollowmaske doch noch aus dem Loch raus und zerbricht mit Zangetsus Griff seine Hollow - Maske. Seitdem trägt er die Überreste der verbliebenen Hollowmaske bei sich, ist sich aber der Existenz Hollow-Ichigos nicht bewusst. 2. Saga: Soul Society thumb|left|Die Maske, nachdem sie als Schild benutzt wurde (drei Streifen) Im Kampf gegen Renji Abarai muss Ichigo schwere Verletzungen einstecken. Die Maske kann ihn noch vor schwerwiegende Verletzungen schützen. Nachdem Ichigo von Hanataro geheilt wurde, wirft dieser die Maske in die Kanalisation. Als Ichigo im Kampf gegen Kenpachi Zaraki schwer verwundet wird, hilft Zangetsu Ichigo, indem dieser ihn in Ichigo innere Welt führt und Hollow-Ichigo - sein offiziell erster Auftritt - als Sparringpartner für Ichigo einsetzt, damit jener vesteht, was Zangetsu wirklich für Ichigo bedeutet. Dies demonstriert er mit seinem ungewöhnlichen Umgang und seiner Stärke mit Zangetsu, während Ichigo ein namenloses Zanpakuto führt, das gegen Zangetsu wie ein Stock wird. Ichigo erkennt Zangetsu Stärke und bittet Zangetsu, diesen wieder führen zu dürfen. Als Hollow-Ichigo zum letzten Schlag ausholt, hält Ichigo Zangetsu plötzlich wieder in seiner Hand und Hollow Ichigo das namenlose Zanpakuto in seiner. thumb|Hollow-Ichigo mischt sich das erste Mal ein Nachdem Hollow-Ichigo ihn "gewinnen ließ", kehrt Ichigo in der Realität zurück, um gegen Kenpachi Zaraki weiterzukämpfen. Beim finalen Zusammenstoß ihrer Schwerter werden beide so schwer vewundet, dass sie kampfunfähig und bewusstlos zu Boden fallen. Während Kenpachi von seiner Vizekommandantin Yachiru weggetragen wird, wird Ichigo von Yoruichi gerettet. Als er das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt, zeigt Yoruichi ihm, zu Ichigos Verwunderung, seine Maske, die ihn wieder beschützt hat. Im Kampf gegen finalen Kampf Byakuya Kuchiki werden Ichigos Knochen im ganzen Leib durch das eigene Bankai gebrochen und so schreitet Hollow-Ichigo zum ersten Mal ein. Nicht nur diese Veränderung überrascht Ichigos Gegner, sondern auch das Kuroi Getsuga, das Hollow-Ichigo anwendet. Ichigo kann seinen inneren Hollow jedoch zurückdrängen. Der Eingriff von Hollow-Ichigo sorgte dafür, dass Byakuya so schwer verletzt wurde, sodass ein finaler Angriff Ichigo den Sieg bringt. 3. Saga: Bount (Filler) thumb|left|Hollow-Ichigo in der Bount SagaIm Moment, als Ichigo gerade vom Bount Gō Koga und seiner Doll getötet werden soll, schreitet Hollow-Ichigo ein, was die Gegner vollkommen überrascht. Kōga wundert sich, da Ichigo nur ein Shinigami ist, aber Hollow-Ichigo fühlt sich darauf nicht angesprochen, weil damit wirklich nur Ichigo gemeint ist. Nach einem kurzen Smalltalk greift er die Doll Dark sofort an und entgeht ihren Gegenangriffen. Er kann sie mühelos mit Zangetsu durchstoßen, rennt mit ihr mehrere Meter aus der Baustelle heraus und bezwingt Kogas Doll, indem er sie zerfetzt. Hollow-Ichigos Freude komt jedoch zu kurz, denn Ichigo bekommt die Kontrolle über den Körper wieder und bekommt Hilfe von Izuru Kira. Außerdem greift Hollow-Ichigo für einen ganz kurzen Moment im finalen Kampf gegen Jin Kariya ein, als Ichigo im Nachteil und wegen Hollow-Ichigo für einige Sekunden bewegungsunfähig ist. Kariya, der Ichigo den Todesstoß geben wollte, wird von Hollow-Ichigo mit einem Kuroi Getsuga attackiert und weicht zurück. Da aber nur Ichigos Augenfarbe sich verändert hat und keine Maske entstanden ist, war die Kontrolle über Ichigos Körper nur von sehr kurzer Dauer und Ichigo kommt wieder zu sich. Später erringt Ichigo den Sieg nach einem finalen Angriff. 4. Saga: Arrancar thumb|left|Hollow-Ichigo wird überwältigt Hollow-Ichigo kommt Ichigo in den Kämpfen gegen die Arrancar (Yammy und Grimmjow) soweit in die Quere, dass Ichigo Angst bekommt und er die Visoreds um Hilfe bittet. Die Bedingung dafür: er musst zeigen, dass er es würdig ist und soll seine Maske zeigen. Ichigo weigert sich, weshalb er dazu im Kampf gezwungen wird. Als Hollow-Ichigo doch noch einschreitet, können die Vizards ihn sofort überwältigen. Sie akzeptieren Ichigo zu helfen. Nach einiger Zeit ist Ichigo genervt, weil er die ganze Zeit auf den Super-Hiyori-Walker gelaufen ist und fordert die Vizards auf, ihm schneller zu helfen. Sie willigen ein und bringen ihn zu ihren Trainingsplatz. So gerät Ichigo durch eine "Kidoprozedur" in Trance und der Hollow übernimmt langsam die Kontrolle, während die Vizards diesen bekämpfen. thumb|right|Hollow-Ichigo vs Ichigo Ichigo ist in seiner inneren Welt und es kommt wieder zum Kampf zwischen Ichigo und Hollow-Ichigo. Da Ichigo Zangetsu nicht sondern sein anderes Ich wieder findet, stellt sich Hollow-Ichigo als Zangetsu vor. Er erklärt, dass es von Ichigos Stärke abhängt, wer die Hauptkraftquelle Ichigos wird. Als der Kampf beginnt, setzen sie beide ihr Bankai ein. Aber Ichigo hat dem Hollow selbst nach vielen Schlagabtauschen nicht verletzen können, während er selbst verletzt und zerstochen ist. Letztendlich wird Ichigo besiegt und sein Schwert zerbricht. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch über das "Köng-Pferd-Prinzip" mit seinem inneren Hollow und einem weiteren Gespräch mit einer inneren Manifestierung von Kenpachi Zaraki (im Anime kommen auch noch Jin Kariya und Byakuya Kuchiki dazu), realisiert Ichigo, dass das, was ihm im Kampf fehlt, der pure Kampftrieb ist. Nach dieser Erkenntnis kommt Ichigo wieder zu sich, reißt das Schwert des Hollows an sich und spießt ihn damit auf. Während Ichigo gegen seinen inneren Hollow beschäftigt ist, müssen die Visoreds den Hollow in der Realität bekämpfen. Hollow-Ichigo kann sich mit Leichtigkeit befreien und kämpft sofort gegen Lisa Yadomaru. Als die beiden Ichigos während ihres Kampfes ihr Bankai freisetzen, entsteht ein Hollowloch im echten Körper. thumb|left|Hollow-Ichigo will ein Cero gegen den Vizard Love abfeuern Später sieht man den Hollow im Bankaistadium mit fast vollmaskiertem Gesicht gegen Lisa kämpfen, sie wird dann von Kensei Muguruma abgelöst. Als dieser ihm eine Schnittwunde zufügt, regeneriert er ich sofort und Kensei setzt eine Technik gegen ihn ein, der ihm im Manga den linken Arm abtrennt. Dabei kommt eine Art grauer Wurm heraus, der Kensei sofort attackiert, wird aber auch wieder sofort zerstört. Der linke Arm von Hollow-Ichigo ist wieder regeneriert sowie hollowfiziert. Noch weiter später sieht man den Hollow gegen den letzten Visored Love Aikawa kämpfen. Ichigos Körper ist bereits vollkommend hollowfiziert und brennt darauf sein Cero abzufeuern. Als Love gerade seine Maske einsetzen will, da er den Angriff nicht überstehen würde, platzt die linke Schulter des Hollows und die Visoreds holen Love aus dem Kampffeld. Während Ichigo seinen inneren Hollow bezwungen hat, explodiert der Hollow in der Realität. Ichigo schwindet in die Realität zurück, seinen Hollow zumindest für den Moment gebändigt, und trägt seine Hollowmaske. Ichigo hat es doch noch geschafft, seinen Inneren Hollow zu unterwerfen und seine Kräfte gebrauch zu machen. Diese setzt er seitdem in jeder Saga ein. 6. Saga: Shūsuke Amagai (Filler) left|thumb|Ganz kurz zu sehen, im Kampf gegen AmagaiAbgesehen davon, dass Ichigo seine Maske gegen Hanza Nukui und gegen Shūsuke Amagai einsetzt, sieht man Hollow-Ichigo noch kurz lächelnd in Ichigos Gedanken. Das liegt daran, dass Ichigos Shinigamikräfte von Amagais Bakkōtō versiegelt sind und Ichigo auf seine Maske angewiesen ist, um gegen Amagai zu kämpfen; als Amagai während des Kampfes erwähnt, dass Ichigo seine volle Stärke nun mal nicht nutzen kann, interessiert es diesem nicht und Hollow-Ichigo ist zu sehen. Die Bedeutung dafür, ist aber unbekannt. 10. Saga: Zanpakuto-Rebellion (Filler) thumb|left|Während des Kampfes gegen Zangetsu Nachdem Muramasa Zangetsu von Ichigo befreit hatte, kam es zum Kampf zwischen Besitzer und Zanpakuto. Ichigo droht zu verlieren, aber Hollow-Ichigo übernahm die Kontrolle und kämpft gegen Zangetsu. Muramasa, der Zuschauer des Kampfes, erfährt von Zangetsu, dass es sich dabei um eine weitere Seele in Ichigos Persönlichkeit handelt. Zangetsu und Hollow-Ichigo setzten beide ihr Getsuga Tenshō ein, wobei es sich bei Hollow-Ichigo um ein Schwarzes handelt (beide kämpfen mit Shikai). Das materialisierte Zanpakutō weicht den wilden Angriffen seines Gegners aus und verletzt ihn zweimal, wobei dieser sich sofort regeneriert. Bei der zweiten Verletzung kommt allerdings der graue Wurm wieder auf und attaciert Zangetsu, der ihn aber zerstört. Hollow-Ichigos Arm ist hollowfiziert und setzt dann zur vollständigen Hollowfizierung ein. In seiner vollen Hollowform kämpft er gegen Zangetsu weiter, der alle Schwerthiebe abwehrt, dann aber rammt er Zangetsu mit dem Kopf, wodurch jener einige Meter zurückfliegt und der Hollow schießt sein Cero von ihm ab. Aber Zangetsu setzt noch rechtzeitig Getsuga Tenshō ein und wird nur von der Druckwelle des Ceros erfasst. Muramasa greift diesmal ein und schneidet dem Hollow in den Rücken, was aber nichts bringt, da er sich sofort regeneriert. Hollow-Ichigo geht auf den näcshten Gegner langsam zu, aber der wahre Ichigo drängt den Hollow wieder zurück und erlangt seinen Körper wieder. thumb|Hollow-Ichigo vs MuramasaAls Muramasa in Ichigos Seele erscheint und gegen Ichigo kämpft taucht er, nachdem sein König besiegt wurde, aus dem Boden auf. Muramasa fragt Hollow-Ichigo, was er denn sei und er antwortet damit, dass man ihn als Ichigos Instinkt bezeichnen könnte. Hollow-Ichigo meint, als Muramasa sich vorstellen will, dass es ihm egal wäre, wer er sei und dass es nichts ändern würde, wenn er sich vorstellen würde; also greift Hollow-Ichigo ihn an, nachdem Muramasa versucht hat, den inneren Hollow auf seine Seite zu ziehen wie die Zanpakutō. Muramasa beobachtet, welche Fähigkeiten der innere Hollow aufweist und nehmt die starken Angriffe gelassen hin. Als aber der Hollow in Ichigo durch die Kraft von Muramasa bezwungen wird, greift Ichigo ein und rettet sein anderes Ich. Ichigo erklärt, dass er sein anderes Ich akzeptiere und greift Muramasa an, sodass die beiden in der Realität zurückkehten. Im entscheidenden Kampf gegen Zangetsu hilft der innere Hollow seinen König wieder, unter der Bedingung, dass sein König die Maske nicht einsetzten darf. Auch erklärt er Ichigo, dass es schwer werden wird, ihn als Schwert zu führen. Doch zusammen sind sie im Shikai mächtiger als Zangetsu im Bankai. Ichigo und Hollow-Ichigo setzen silmutan ein Getsuga Tenshō ein, welches beide Kräfte miteinander vereinigt und das Kuroi Getsuga von Zangetsu übertrifft und diesen besiegt. 11. Saga: Fake Karakura 2 left|thumb|Ichigos 2. Hollowform Da selbst Ichigos Kräfte mit Bankai und Hollowmaske nicht ausreichen, um Ulquiorra Cifer zu besiegen, wird er von diesem mit einem Cero durchbohrt. Ichigo hört die verzweifelten Schreie von Orihime und will ihr unbedingt helfen; er nimmt eine neue Hollowform an. Ulquorria ist erstaunt über diese Form, bekommt aber keine Auskunft von Hollow-Ichigo und will sein Cero Oscuras abschießen. Der Hollow kontert aber mit seinem eigenem Cero zurück, was den Arrancar wieder erstaunt. Während des Kampfes kann Hollow-Ichigo seinem Gegner den linken Arm abtrennen, aber auch Ulquiorra besitzt die Fähigkeit der Hochgeschwindigkeitsregeneration und setzt zu seiner stärksten Attacke an: Lanza del Relampágo. Er wirft es auf seinen Gegner ab, aber verfehlt ihn, weshalb er schon die zweite Lanza del Relampágo erschafft; Hollow-Ichigo ignoriert aber die extreme Explosion hinter ihm und setzt sein Sonído ein, was den Cuatro Espada abermals überrascht. Am Ende zerbricht er Ulquiorras stärkste Waffe mit bloßen Händen und verwundet ihn tödlich mit einem Schwerthieb. Gleich dannach schießt er den am Boden liegenden Ulquiorra aus nächster nähe sein Cero, was das Dach von Las Noches durchbohrt. Der schwerverletze Ulquiorra soll mit einem letzten Todesstoß getötet werden, aber Ishida hält Hollow-Ichigo auf, damit dieser seine Menschlichkeit nicht verliere. Aber der Hollow wirft dem Quincy das Tensa Zangetsu entgegen und durchbohrt ihn. Orihime erkennt, warum Ichigo sich verwandelt hatte, als sie sein Murmeln hörte. Er ist entschlossen sie zu retten. Aber ihre Rufe bringen nichts, als Hollow-Ichigo sein Cero auflädt, um Ishida abzuschießen, aber Ulquiorra kann gerade noch eines der Hörner abtrennen, worauf das Cero explodiert und Ichigo sich regenrierend zurückverwandelt. Bevor Ichigo und Ulquiorra ihren Kampf weiterführen können, stirbt der Espada an die Folgen von Hollow-Ichigos angriffen. 12. Saga: Deicide thumb|Hollow-Ichigos Form, als Ichigo im Bankaistatus in der inneren Welt trainiertNoch einmal tritt Hollow-Ichigo, diesmal mit der gehörnten Maske, während Ichigos Training im Dangai auf, als dieser dort das Finale Getsuga Tenshō erlernen will. Ichigo kommt in seiner inneren Welt, wo er die überflutete Stadt und den jungen Tensa Zangetsu sieht. Tensa Zangetsu hat den inneren Hollow von Ichigos Körper herausgezogen und sagt diesem, dass es sich dabei um die Form handelt, mit der Ichigo Ulquiorra Cifer besiegte. Kurz darauf fusionieren er und Tensa Zangetsu sich zu einer Person und stellen sich Ichigo in einem Eins gegen Eins Kampf. Sie kämpfen Monate lang und mit der Zeit wundert sich Ichigo, warum sie er immer noch nicht besiegt wurde. Der Hollow-Tensa Zangetsu hätte ihn von Anfang an besiegen können, wenn Ichigo dass Finale Getsuga Tenshō nicht lernen soll. Ichigo wirft beim letzten gegenerischen Angriff sein Schwert weg und wird daraufhin vom Schwert des Gegners aufgespießt. Da es sich ja um Ichigos Zanpakutō handelt, spürt er keinen Schmerz und sieht Hollow-Tensa Zangetsu weinen. Ichigo hat erkannt, dass man das Finale Getsuga Tenshō nur lernen kann, wenn er sein Schwert akzeptiert. Er erinnert sich an die Worte Tensa Zangetsus, dass das, was Ichigo beschützen will, nicht das ist, was Tensa Zangetsu beschützen will. Tensa Zangetsu wollte nur Ichigo beschützen, denn Ichigo muss selbst zum Finalen Getsuga Tenshō und würde dadurch all seine Shinigamikräfte verlieren. Es kommt dann zum Abschied. 13. Thousand Years Of Bloody War Saga Nachdem Zangetsu in seiner Bankai-Form von Haschwald zerstört wurde, musste Es neu geschmiedet werden. Während das neue Zangetsu geschmiedet wurde, musste Ichigo sich von dem Alten-Mann Zangetsu verabschieden, denn dieser war nicht der wahre Geist seines Zanpakutō's. Der Alte-Mann war in wirklichkeit die Quincy-Manifestation in Ichigo und der Teil der seine Quincy-Kräfte Repräsentiert. Des weiteren erfährt man, dass Hollow-Ichigo in wirklichkeit Zangetsu ist, dessen Kraft die ganze Zeit von Ichigos Quincy-Manifestation gehemmt wurde. Während der Schmiedearbeit wollte Ichigo jedoch keinen von beiden verlieren woraufhin aus beiden Ichigos Zanpakutogeister wurden und Ichigo am Ende zwei Schwerter besaß. Während die kleine Klinge den alten Mann Zangetsu repräsentierte, war Hollow-Ichigo nun der Geist eines größeren Schwertes welches Zangetsu alten Form ähnlich sah. Trivia *Hollow-Ichigo hat Ichigo oft in den entscheidenen Momenten geholfen, in denen Ichigo sonst gestorben wäre. *Das Kuroi Getsuga stammt von ihm, weshalb er es auch im Shikai benutzen kann, als Zangetsu Ichigos Körper verlässt. *In der inneren Welt von Ichigo beherrscht er das Kuroi Getsuga in der weißen Version, welches sich aber vom normalen Getsuga Tensho unterscheidet. *Hollow-Ichigo hat drei Fannamen, die hier aufgelistet sind: ** Shirosaki ** Ogihci ** Hichigo * Er bringt Ichigo bei, wie man mit einem Zanpakuto umzugehen hat. * In den neueren Kapiteln erfährt man, dass er Ichigos wahres Zanpakuto ist und der wahre Zangetsu. Category:Charaktere Category:Hollow